No parare hasta que acabe
by RedSwiftie
Summary: One-Shot. InuxKag. No sabían cómo habían llegado a ese momento, como habían pasado de estar discutiendo como siempre, a estar tan cerca como en ese momento, y la verdad es que tampoco les importaba. Continuacion: LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Para esta historia también me inspiré en una canción de Taylor Swift: Treacherous(Traicionero)

* * *

No sabían cómo habían llegado a ese momento, como habían pasado de estar discutiendo como siempre, a estar tan cerca como en ese momento, y la verdad es que tampoco les importaba.

El viento mecía el cabello de ambos, y hacia que el olor de Kagome llegara más intensamente a su agudo olfato.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, cada uno perdido en el otro. Ella, estaba embelesada por todo lo que veía en esos ojos, estaba enamorada del dorado de esa mirada. Él se ahogaba en los marrones intensos de los de la muchacha, marrones y dulces como el chocolate, se sonrojaba mientras sentía que le daba esa mirada tierna que sabía que era para él, y que nunca había sido de nadie más.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca.

Kagome quería besar al ambarino, sentía unas ganas locas y descontroladas. Se preguntó nuevamente como habían llegado a estar en esa situación, y es que la estaba tentando y ella era muy impulsiva. Hasta que lo recordó: Kikyo.

Siempre ella.

Sintió que se caía de la nube y bajó la cabeza, perdiendo el contacto visual. Se sintió terrible por unos instantes, Inuyasha nunca demostraba nada y aun así ella se ilusionaba, pensaba la mujer. Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pudo sentir como el muchacho acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos su delicada y suave mejilla hasta posar su mano cerrada en su mentón, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos.

Se hundieron otra vez en esas miradas profundas, en las que ambos parecían estar leyendo el alma del otro.

Las ganas aumentaban en ambos unas miles de veces con cada segundo que pasaba.

Estaban tan cerca, que sus labios casi se rozaban, sus ojos perdieron efectividad al estar tan cerca, no se veían bien el uno al otro, y poco a poco se fueron cerrando instintivamente.

Hasta que la gravedad fue demasiada, y los labios varoniles y cálidos del muchacho, se unieron con los suaves y húmedos de la muchacha, y empezaron a moverse con frenesí, suaves el uno con el otro, albergando toda la paciencia del mundo para conocerse.

La mente de la azabache divagaba entre las sensaciones y los sentimientos, era amor mezclado con incredulidad, no podía creer que se estuviera besando con Inuyasha en ese instante, cuando hace unos momentos él estaba con la otra.

Recordar esto la hizo sentir que chocaba con contra una pared.

Se separó del hanyou instintivamente, no quería sentirse la segunda. El ambarino la interrogó con la mirada, ella volvió a bajar la cabeza, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando Inuyasha tenía noticias de aquellas mujer, simplemente salía corriendo a buscarla dejándola sola, ¿es que acaso él no notaba que eso la lastimaba?

Sus inseguridades la estaban asechando.

El peli-plateado tomó el fino rostro de la chica entre sus manos con suma delicadeza, obligándola, nuevamente a mirarlo. La miko del futuro sostuvo su mirada unos momentos y volvió a mirar al piso.

¿Y si él solo estaba buscando a Kikyo en ella?

Inuyasha sintió una patada en su estomago ante ese gesto, ¿y si no le habían gustado sus besos? ¿Y si había sido muy atrevido? Era un idiota, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarla? ¿Y si ella no lo quería?

Tonterías, estaba seguro de que ella si lo quería, se lo había demostrado de distintas formas infinidad de veces, se sonrojó al pensar esto último.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pronuncio en un tono suave-.

-Nada-Negó con la cabeza-.

Inuyasha la miró haciéndole entender que sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo.

Kagome tragó.

-Vamos Kagome no seas tonta, dime qué te pasa.

Kagome lo meditó unos segundos, si le decía sus razones quizás él pensaría que era una estúpida y que tenía razón, que él nunca se fijaría en ella y que solo jugaba con sus sentimientos… O quizás…

Inuyasha perdía la paciencia con facilidad, y de solo pensar que pudo haber hecho algo mal se sintió terrible.

Kagome volvió a negar, aun meditando su respuesta. Inuyasha suspiro.

Se alejó de ella, sí, estaba seguro de haber metido la pata.

-Creo… creo que es mejor que me vaya… yo…-Se alejó de ella un par de metros. Si la había hecho sentir mal no quería seguir haciéndolo, pero algo lo detuvo.-

-Espera-Unas frágiles y delicadas manos se posaban en su antebrazo-Esta bien… te lo diré…-Suspiró. Inuyasha asintió, escuchándola atentamente-Es que… es que… siempre que… que Kikyo aparece tu simplemente desapareces y vas corriendo a buscarla y eso me hace sentir…-Otro suspiro, se sentía tan tonta pronunciando aquellas palabras, la chica iba a seguir pero el ambarino la interrumpió-.

-Kagome… tienes razón… yo… yo me he comportado como un idiota todo este tiempo-El rostro de Inuyasha adquirió un semblante un poco más serio, clavando su vista en el suelo- siempre sin tomar tus sentimientos en cuenta…-Inuyasha se encontraba buscando el valor y las palabras, ya que con éstas no era muy bueno- Pero hace un tiempo decidí algo… Kagome…-Dijo esto y se acercó hasta estar muy cerca de ella, tomando la mano derecha de ella entre su mano izquierda- yo quiero estar contigo y con nadie más.

La miko sintió una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado quería creerle con todas sus fuerzas, ella deseaba también estar con él pero por otro lado, su conciencia le gritaba que no cayera otra vez.

Kagome exhaló fuertemente.

-Quisiera creerte Inuyasha, pero…

-¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?-La joven negó-Pues por ti tonta.

A ambos se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Kagome lo pensó mientras intentaba mirar a otro lado que no fueran sus brillantes ojos, analizando, tal vez era cierto, en otros casos jamás había dejado a Kikyo sola en el bosque, en una situación normal, fuera de peligro, solo para buscarla a ella, solo para estar con ella, o quizás, quizás…

Su cabeza daba vueltas de aquí a allá, no sabía que pensar, pero debía decidir si creerle o no. Y no sabía si esa elección terminaría arruinándola.

Sintió como el hanyou le estrechaba la mano para que volviera a la realidad, miró al frente y se encontró con su mirada expectante.

-¿Me crees?-Volvió a preguntar-

-SI-Le respondió la azabache con una sonrisa en el rostro, el peli-plateado se la devolvió instantáneamente, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro-.

Se repetía la situación, otra vez, ambos a escasos milímetros el uno del otro con ganas incontenibles hasta lograr su cometido: unir sus bocas, llevando un compás casi perfecto, intenso.

El hanyou arrastró su mano derecha alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la chica, para poder estrecharla contra su cuerpo, mientras que su otra mano, la que mantenía unida a la de ella, subió lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello y acariciar su nuca. La azabache posó sus manos sobre el cuello del muchacho.

Ambos se deleitaban con el roce de sus lenguas, y a medida que éste era más intenso, mayor era la velocidad de su respiración. Tuvieron que parar solo para recuperar el aire entre pequeños besos y mordidas.

Poco a poco, Inuyasha fue bajando esos pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se llenó de su aroma. Beso su cuello de arriba abajo, parando de vez en cuando en el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Kagome se excitara y aumentara sus bocanas de aire, mientras el ambarino estaba deleitado con su textura, con su suavidad, con su sabor.

Sintió ganas de estrecharla contra sí, de sentir su sedosa piel y eso fue lo que hizo. Buscó la piel de su espalda por debajo de su camisa, acariciándola suavemente de arriba abajo.

Ya comenzaba a extrañar su boca, así que subió su cabeza para encontrarse con ésta otra vez, en un beso intenso y más rápido que los anteriores.

Se acariciaron mutuamente, Inuyasha la había recostado contra un árbol donde tenía bastante control sobre los movimientos de Kagome.

La tomó con la cintura con sus dos manos mientras se besaban, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Aquello hizo que la joven sintiera la erección del ambarino, que la excitó aun más al darse cuenta que podía excitar a un hombre.

La miko se sentía feliz, había elegido bien, ese romance entre ellos solía ser peligroso, y el camino que transitaban solía estar lleno de trampas, solía estar lleno de altibajos y llegaba a ser peligroso, pero ahí estaba, sintiendo como sus manos la acariciaban, sus bocas se rosaban incesantemente y sus lenguas bailaban juntas, ese amor podía ser traicionero pero definitivamente le gustaba, y no pararía hasta acabar…

* * *

Estoy pensando en hacerle un continuación lemon porque hasta yo quedé con las ganas jajaja. Gracias por sus comentarios en las otras historias, es una forma de felicidad muy peculiar lo que causa cada uno3

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha estaba tan ansioso por sentir la piel de la muchacha bajo sus manos, que inconteniblemente las llevó debajo de su camisa, acariciando suavemente toda su espalda, sintiendo su sedosa textura.

Kagome no cavia en sí con todas esas sensaciones que la invadían, respiraba dificultosamente y de vez en cuando se le salía un gemido provocado por el hanyou que la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo.

Mientras se besaban en la boca apasionadamente, el ambarino subió sus manos por debajo de la camisa hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos y fue en ese entonces en que decidió que su blusa ya estorbaba.

Se la quitó, Kagome no se opuso.

Por un instante ambos se vieron sorprendidos, solo por esos segundos en que se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos pudieron ser conscientes de lo que estaba pasando.

Y continuaron…

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos, y hundió su cara en el valle de sus pechos el cual inundó con besos.

Kagome también rodeaba a Inuyasha con sus brazos, pero por su cuello, no quería que se alejara de ella ni un centímetro.

El hanyou volvió a buscar la boca de la muchacha, le era necesaria, lo que la miko aprovechó.

Con las manos en el cuello del muchacho se dispuso a quitarle la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, empezó a descender, de manera que a medida que baja por su tronco se abría su camisa, y de una vez aprovechaba acariciar su pecho. Acarició con extrema suavidad e intensidad sus pectorales, pasando por sus abdominales, los cuales estaban tan bien formados que solo podía pensar en lo que le encantaba que fuera tan varonil, tan fuerte, e incluso algunas veces tan torpe.

Cuando llegó a abajo su camisa quedó totalmente abierta, volvió a subir, acariciándolo nuevamente, hasta llegar a sus hombros, desde donde arrastró su vestimenta, pasando entre sus manos aquellos brazos musculosos. Y por fin aquella tela roja acompañada de una blanca medio amarillenta cayó al suelo.

La mujer volvió sobre sus "pasos" pasando sus manos por el dorso del muchacho.

Inuyasha sentía más calor con cada caricia de Kagome, le encantaba. Instintivamente volvió a bajar la cabeza hasta los pechos de la azabache, pero decidió que aquella tela inmaculadamente blanca también le estorbaba, y con una de sus garras, por la espalda de la muchacha, la corto, quitándosela, y quedando ante él dos perfectos montes que se alzaban amputándolo, incitando a ser tocados, a ser sentidos, a ser besados, a ser lamidos…

Llevo su boca a uno de esos suaves montes, el cual primero acarició, repartiendo besos, hasta llegar a la sima, donde se lo introdujo en la boca, entonces lo lamió y chupó.

-Inuyasha… - Escuchar su nombre, pronunciado de esa manera, simplemente lo excitaba aun más.-

Kagome se ahogaba de excitación, sintió algo que la recorrió completamente mientras el calor entre sus piernas se hacía cada vez más palpitante, ahora si estaba segura de que si Inuyasha no la estuviera sosteniendo hubiera caído al suelo.

Luego el hanyou pasó al otro monte, el cual lamió, chupó y mordisqueo suavemente. Kagome jadeó.

…

El joven se arrodillo frente a ella, acariciando sus piernas, quitándole la falda.

Besó su vientre, mientras hacía un recorrido hasta su boca, pasando su lengua por el cuerpo de la muchacha, que respiraba a grandes bocanadas. Cuando llegó a arriba, se abrazaron mutuamente, rosando sus dorsos, cosa que los dos sentían necesario, ninguno se quería separar, querían estar lo más cerca posible. Sus manos vagaban en el cuerpo del otro…

Kagome sintió la necesidad de quitarle el pantalón, quería sentir toda su piel, toda. Sintió como se sonrojó al pensar eso.

Inuyasha seguía besando su cuello, y ella se aventuró a tomar la orilla de la parte de abajo de sus vestimenta, bajándolo suavemente. El hanyou se percató de lo que quería hacer la miko y la ayudó, se quitó los pantalones, acto seguido la tomó por la cintura y la tumbó sobre él en la yerba.

Se miraron fijo un instante, como volviendo a conectarse, él le sonrió y le dio seguridad a la joven del futuro. Siguieron besándose.

…

El ambarino bajó una de sus manos, buscando la entrepierna de la muchacha, la deseaba.

Buscó bajo la fina tela que cubría sus partes intimas la parte más sensible de la azabache, rosándolo, acariciándolo, buscando darle placer a su hembra, reacción que no se hizo esperar.

Entre gemidos pronunciaba su nombre y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

El hanyou rasgó el ultimo pedazo de tela que la cubría en un ademan de sentirla cerca, aun más cerca. Luego la besó en la boca, mientras sus manos volvían a recorrer el esbelto cuerpo de la miko, aunque sentía deseo extremo por sentirse dentro de ella, no quería apresurarla. Cosa que lo estaba matando casi literalmente.

Ambos eran unos totales inexpertos en la materia, lo único que podían hacer era dejarse llevar por el instinto, y fue exactamente lo que hizo Kagome.

La chica, curiosa por naturaleza bajó sus manos a través del pecho del muchacho hasta llevar a tomar su miembro erecto con ambas manos.

Inuyasha reacciono antes esto y ambos se miraron fijamente. Ambas orbes desbordaban pasión.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad con el miembro del muchacho.

Kagome se encontraba sentada sobre el ambarino y se estaba dando demasiado placer, a Inuyasha le gustaba, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en la entrada a su paraíso, y necesitaba estar en ese lugar rápido.

Decidió volver a tener el control y tomó su miembro entre manos para complacer a la chica, haciendo lo mismo que ella hacía, pero a su manera.

Empezó a moverlo de arriba abajo, y luego en forma circular, cosa que hizo que Kagome jadeara su nombre entre gemidos y palabras de aprobación, le encantaba todas aquellas sensaciones.

Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente y que ya no podía soportarlo más la tomó por la cintura y cambió de posición.

Ahora estaban de una manera más posesiva, él sobre ella.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron.

Luego de eso Kagome sintió como Inuyasha tomaba su miembro y lo poniá en su entrada.

El muchacho la vió a los ojos, buscando aprobación, ella capto´la interrogante y aceptó, asintiendo.

Aunque tenía miedo, confiaba plenamente en Inuyasha, lo suficiente como para poner su propia vida en las manos del hanyou, si fuera necesario, ¿Cuántas veces no lo había hecho ya a esas alturas?

Inuuyasha entendió que tenia su aprobación y entró en ella de una embestida, al instante escuchó un gemido, que más bien era una queja de dolor, vio como su rostro cambiaba repentinamente y sus orbes se cristalizaban para dar paso a dos lagrimas que bajaron por ambas mejillas, sintió miedo de lastimarla, aunque había escuchado que a las mujeres les dolía la primera vez no había pensado que éste fuera tan grande como para hacer llorar a su Kagome.

Pensó en sacarlo, pero también era un hombre que se encontraba completamente excitado, aunque no podía salir de ella, tampoco se movería.

-Está bien- Besó una de sus mejillas, y la otra la acarició con la yema de sus dedos-.

La miko asintió, ella sabía que eso ocurriría, sabía que le dolería, lo que no sabía es que fuera tan grande… solo debía acostumbrarse a sentirlo dentro.

Inuyasha siguió acariciándola y dándole palabras de aliento, luchando contra él mismo, contra su ser, contra sus instintos para no lastimarla, hasta que sintió que algo se movía debajo de él.

Era ella, la miró expectante.

-Estoy lista-Pronunció casi audible, aunque eso no fuera un problema para el ambarino. Y comenzó a moverse con Inuyasha en su cuerpo-.

Él asintió y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y volvieron a lo suyo.

Primero lento, muy lento, el miembro entraba en Kagome lentamente mientras sentía dolor, pero a medida que éste fue desapareciendo eran más rapidas e intensas.

Kagome abrió sus piernas tanto como pudo, deseando sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Ambos jadeaban, gemían, pronunciaban el nombre del otro con loca pasión, lo quería que eso acabara nunca, era demasiado el amor que el otro le transmitía, era demasiado placer lo que se estaban dando.

Estaban en el momento cumbre, Inuyasha aumentó las estocadas al estar a poco tiempo de llegar a la sima de placer, sincronizado con la azabache que tenía entre sus brazos.

Él entraba y salía locamente de la muchacha, hasta que la chica sintió que el miembro se ponía un poco más duro y vibraba dentro de ella, liberando toda su esencia. Ella se ahogó en placer, veía miles de estrellas, sentía miles de sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Él compartía el sentimiento, había llegado al tope, a lo más alto, a lo más satisfactorio y sentía que se retorcía de placer.

Bajaron de la nube cayendo como plumas ligeras, suspirando, liberando la poca energía que les quedaba. Saboreando el orgasmo que acababan de tener.

…

Volvió a besarle la mejilla para separarse, finalmente de azabache.

Se acostó a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos, delineando su bella figura. Suspiró, sentía como lo inundaba la felicidad y su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, no solo por el acto que acaban de realizar juntos.

Aquella hermosa chica se había entregado a él de la manera más pura, dándole todo su amor, toda su confianza, pero a la vez demostrándole rotundamente que ella no era una niña, al contrario, estaba más que seguro que ella era toda una completa mujer.

Cuando quiso decirle algo cayó en cuenta que la azabache ya estaba profundamente dormida.

…

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vieron fue aquel hermoso rostro. Sintió ganas de acariciar cada centímetro de aquella cara pero no quería despertarlo, dormía tan plácidamente, que parecía un ángel.

Llevo una de sus manos a su vientre, Inuyasha había estado allí. Ella había sido de él y él había sido de ella, por unos momentos, ambos fueron uno. Tal vez ella no había podido seguirlo hasta la muerte, pero ahora compartía un lazo íntimo con ese hanyou, y no permitiría que nadie lo rompiera, había sido la primera vez de ambos.

Miró hacia el cielo, ya había caído la noche. Cuando cayó en cuenta estaba cubierta por el haori de Inuyasha, tal cual fuera una manta. Se sintió a gusto y se abrazó más a él, dejándose vencer nuevamente por el sueño.

…

No sintió haber dormido mucho cuando despertó. Lo primero que hizo fue alarmase al no verlo a su lado. Cuando se sentó pudo divisarlo, se encontraba al lado de una fogata, intentando cocinar.

-Oh, ya despertaste-Le dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa en sus labios-.

La muchacha asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se calzo la "chaqueta" del muchacho y se sentó a su lado.

El hanyou le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó en lo suyo, quería prepararle algo decente, o al menos comestible.

El ambarino se encontraba con el dorso descubierto, concentrado frente a aquella fogata haciendo lo suyo, pero Kagome lo detallaba, se veía completamente encantador, su piel lucía mas bronceada ante la luz del fuego, incitaba a ser tocada, y sus músculos, quería sentirlos de nuevo entre sus dedos. Intentó sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

…

No pudo, un par de minutos después se posó tras el muchacho y acaricio su espalda.

-Kagome…-Pronunció él con un tono de suplica-.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó divertida, y empezó a besar su cuello-.

-No me hagas esto…-Cerraba sus ojos, la chica lo hacia muy bien-.

-¿Hacer qué?-Pregunto en un tono más erótico pasando sus manos por el pecho del muchacho, abrazándolo-.

-Esto-Giró la cabeza para poder verla mejor, a lo que Kagome respondió poniendo una cara de niña inocente_, _se mordió el labio inferior e Inuyasha sintió que se ahogaba en ternura-.

Suspiró.

Ella volvió a lamer y mordisquear su cuello.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres-Tomó las manos de la miko para poder zafarse del abrazo, giró y quedó justo frente a ella-.

La chica volvió a morderse el labio inferior, pero esta vez sin un rastro de inocencia en sus ojos.

Aquello excitó de sobremanera al hanyou, que la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sí.

Sus húmedas lenguas se acariciaron intensamente, haciendo que palpitaran sus zonas intimas y el calor volviera a encenderse. Esta vez tampoco pararían hasta que acabe.


End file.
